A Path of Despair and Joy
by citixlitesxburnxtehxdead
Summary: You will usually only hear the story of those who conquer, to most, the good side. But is that a true thing? Is there such a thing as good or evil? Every side has their story, their reasons, their justifactions. You just have to listen carefully.
1. The Beginning

**I decided to write something non-funny-ish. I want to thank L.C. Candle and her incredible story, Welcome to Insanity room 191 for giving me sort of the idea to write this. Thanks for all your complaining! And I really have to thank my wonderful Beta, Raevyin. You rock! By the way, I have really tried to write stuff that is different from other stories. I haven't seen any of this person's story, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, it would be the worst book _anyone_ has ever read, therefore, it wouldn't have been published, therefore, there would be no Twilight, therefore, there would be no Twilight section in fanfiction, therefore, I would not be writing this. Simple enough? **

My eyes darted around the shed I was hiding in. A smack sounded right behind me, but when I whipped around to see what it was, all I saw was a round, white mouse. I sighed in relief, then looked down at my dress.

My beautiful dress, the only one I had of my dead mother's, was completely ruined: it was torn up and bloody at the knees where I had tripped. The blue fabric was splattered with mud, and the hem was covered in dirt and grass stains. I slid down the shed wall onto the floor, where I held onto my legs are rocked back and forth for a few minutes, until I heard my father shouting my name.

Ever since my mother passed away when I was five years old, my father had been drinking, a lot. And, whenever he was drunk, which was nearly all the time, he beat me. It was terrifying, every day, cowering against the wall, trying to escape if possible, while my father tried to beat me within an inch of my life. Ever since I was six years old-that's when the beatings started getting a lot worse, sometimes breaking a rib or two-I have not spent more than a night on my farm. Most of the time I hide in our nearest neighbors house, which it a mile away.

Tonight was one of the bad nights. My father had gone into a drunken rage, though I had been able to get out of the house. He had chased me, and I had run as fast as I could-which wasn't very fast because of my large, heavy dress, my heeled shoes, and the fact that women simply didn't run-to our neighbors house, and was now hiding in their shed. When they heard my father yelling, they would know I was here, and they would try to convince him I wasn't here.

I looked around. I knew that either I run now, or give up. I knew that if I ran out the front of the shed, I would be spotted. That's when I saw the whole in the back of the shed, just large enough for me. I kicked off my shoes, laid down flat on my belly, and crawled underneath the hole. I silently thanked my best friend, Edward, who was a year older than me, who knew I would need it. I quickly tore off the bottom of my dress, then started running, faster than I had ever ran before. I desperately wanted to get out of there, wanting to avoid my father's wrath at all costs.

My feet, which were extremely soft, as all lady's feet should be, were now bloody and throbbing. The gravel path I was running on cut into them, the occasional sharp rock cutting them. I saw a red painted leaf with burned edges on the path, which was Edward's signal for me to meet him in the meadow that was just outside his property. I changed directions and started to run towards the meadow.

When I finally got there, I was only able to stand for a second before my legs gave out beneath me and I fell to the ground. I laid there with my sides heaving, shaking violently. That had been both the farthest and the fastest I had ever run, and that had devastating things to my body. I laid there for what felt like hours, maybe days, but it must have only a few minutes, I felt a warm hand touch my arm, though I kept my eyes closed.

"Hello Edward." I smiled "Fancy meeting you here." Edward's strong hands grasped my arms and pulled me up to a sitting position. I opened my eyes and leaned against Edward. It was true I did love Edward, but it was nothing more than a brother sister love, and I knew he felt the same, but he was a constant comfort, a person I could always count on for support. We both knew that neither of us had feelings for each other besides friendship.

"Edward, I'm leaving, I can't take this anymore. My father is getting worse and worse, and I'm not going to keep putting up with it." I had closed my eyes tight while I said this, but opened them so I could see his reaction.

Edward's face was set in grim determination. Before he did, I knew exactly what he was going to say. "I'm coming with you."

My eyes widened. "No, you have a loving family and life here, and I'm not going to have you leave that behind so you can go with me to some unknown place." I said this, yes, but what my mind was screaming was "Please, please, please come with me, I don't want to leave all alone!"

Edward didn't look convinced though. Even though I had much experience as a liar, and I was really good at it, Edward always knew when I was lying; it was as if he could read my mind. "I'm coming with you."

"Edward! You can't come. You are not leaving your life behind for me!" I couldn't let him come with me, I just couldn't!

"Even if you say no, I will follow you around and there will be no getting rid of me." I knew, when he sounded like this-insistent and slightly annoyed-that there was no chance of talking him out of whatever he had set his mind to, so I just sat there and scowled up at him since I was still leaning against him: I didn't think I had to sit up by myself yet.

"I'm coming with you." His tone was one of finality. We sat there for a few minutes, wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Edward was gazing down at my, concern etched on his face. I only then realized that there were tears streaming down my face. I shook my head. No, I was not okay. Edward set me in his lap, rocking back in forth, comforting me in a brotherly fashion. Eventually, I ran out of tears and was able to sit up on my own. I stood up and stretched, then promptly plopped back down onto the ground again.

"Good God, you're a mess." Edward joked, "Wait right here for a second." I sat there obediently, waiting. He came back a second later with a large pack in his hands.

"Here." He first handed me a mirror and a brush, and waited patiently while I picked out all of the branches, then combed out all the tangles in my long, red hair. Dust fell to the ground from my hair. It took me five minutes to brush though my hair, then another three to put it in a proper bun. After putting it up, wisps of my wild hair fell out immediately.

Edward waited patiently throughout this, then silently handed me a beautiful dress that was only a shade light blue than the torn up one that I was wearing then. I thanked him with a nod of my head, then painfully limped out of the meadow into the trees. I went to a tree that I had discovered some time ago. From outside of it, it looked like it had the most leaves of any of the trees in the forest, but inside the leaves, there was nothing but a few thick, intertwined branches that made a slightly bumpy, small platform that could hold many people. It was impossible to see through the leaves, so it was the tree that I used when Edward brought one of his mom's dresses and I needed to change.

I climbed the tree with only my hands, my feet dangling below my, pulling me back down. Thankfully, it wasn't a long climb, and I was soon sitting on the platform. I pulled of my dress, than put the new dress on. I climbed down again, than limped back to the meadow. When I sat down, I noticed that Edward had some cloth to bandage my feet.

After my feet were wrapped up, we just sat there, resting. I finally broke the silence after half an hour. "It's time to go." I said softly. "Have you told your parents?" Edward's lips tightened into a hard line and his hands clenched into white fists, and I knew that he hadn't. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly relaxed. After a few minutes, he smiled in thanks.

I tried to stand up, but my feet would not support me and I fell back down. Edward stood up, then pulled me to my feet, and quickly, before I could collapse again, slung me over his back with my head resting on his shoulder. His bronze hair rustled in the wind and tickled my face, so I moved my head over a little bit, then tilted my head so that it was resting on Edward's.

Edward started walking and it seemed I was light enough that I didn't slow him down. The last thing I remember, I was crying and saying softly "I'm so sorry, Edward, I didn't want to take you away from your family. I am so, so sorry." And Edward had said "Shh, shh, it's okay Victoria."

**Yippee! I finished the first chapter! You guys surprised? Please, no matter what you have to say, please review. The more you review, the faster you get the next chapter. I do love cliffies, at least when I'm writing them. What about you?**


	2. Traveling

**We had a snow day today, (I know, all you people who don't have a snow day are saying "no fair". Don't worry, it's our second one in a row, and we'll probably have a snow day tomorrow, too) so I decided to get another chapter done since I love you guys so much, even though I only have one review. Hopefully, after this chapter, I'll get more. The last chapter was somewhat short, but this one will be longer. For some reason, I am craving writing some fluff right now, so I'll have to make sure you guys get some soon enough. Rating changed to T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy Twilight from Stephenie, and I offered her a quarter, and she still said no! Just kidding )**

Chapter 2-Traveling

When I woke up, I was in a tent. I had no idea where I was. Where was the scratchy hay, or the smell of horses that usually surrounded me when I woke up? Then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I looked around for Edward, but he wasn't there, so I slowly crawled out through the tent flap, remembering my feet. I saw Edward asleep by the fire, a half eaten fish held in a leaf. He had obviously fallen asleep while eating, probably exhausted from the long walk. I felt a sudden surge of guilt for weighing him down, then for letting him come in the first place.

I looked around at our surroundings. We were in some forest, and I could hear the sound a river rushing by, probably half a mile away from our camp. I looked around for a minute, and jumped when I saw Edward's beautiful white stallion. When he was walking, he must have gone by the stable and grabbed Andres and his tack. Edward must have led Andres on foot so he wouldn't wake me!

Edward was slumped against a log, and so, waiting for him to wake up, I crawled next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, careful not to wake him up. I woke up with a start when someone shook my arm. I hadn't been out long enough to be groggy or disoriented. I opened my eyes and startling green filled my vision. I jumped back and let out a shriek. I felt really stupid, though, when I saw that it was just Edward's eyes.

"Good morning." Edward was grinning from ear to ear. "What's so good about it?" I was grinning, too, though, so Edward knew I was joking. He laughed and handed me some fish-I wasn't experienced at all on telling the difference between fish-wrapped in a leaf, probably so I could hold it.

"Thanks." I muttered, but I was ravenous. Only Edward's presence kept me from tearing into it within two seconds of getting it: I didn't want him to think I was a pig. I ate slowly, savoring the delicious taste of the fish.

When I was done, I looked up at Edward, and saw him packing up the camp. "Do you want some help?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I wouldn't want you to hurt your feet." Edward was still smiling. I had completely forgotten my feet. "Did you go fishing earlier?" It was obvious that he had, but I asked anyway.

"Hmm, I wonder what tipped you off." Edward laughed. We fell into silence, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences that no one can stand, it was a comfortable one, filled with happiness and content.

Edward was the happiest I had ever seen him. Either he was just trying to make me feel better, or he truly was happy that he was traveling with me. Edward started singing quietly, and even though I could barely hear it, it was beautiful. Edward's voice was beautiful, period.

"Okay, we're all ready. Let me get some rest, and then we'll be on our way. Andres will be able to carry us both. Next city we pass, we'll get some shoes for you. We can keep them until your feet get better. Too bad we don't have an automobile."

Edward came and sat by me again, and I just soaked in the silence. Edward jumped up after a few minutes, then picked my up like a tiny, helpless baby and carried me over to Andres. His saddle was big enough for Edward and I to fit in comfortably. The stallion snorted impatiently and clawed into the ground.

Edward sat me in the front of the saddle, then climbed up behind me. He applied the slightest pressure to Andres, and we were off. We went at a steady canter, me leaning into Edward so that I didn't fall off: I had no experience in riding at all, except those few times that Edward was able to get Andres in time to help me escape my father.

While we rode, Edward sang. He knew that I loved his singing, so, to keep me calm-because I was on the brink of freaking out again-he kept up a constant string of songs. He voice was soothing, and when he finally stopped singing, I was calm and content. We rode until the moon was high in the sky, and we had reached a dark city.

We rode into the city, looking for any motels that had room. It turned out that most were not excepting any more people for the night. Those that weren't closed were full. After about an hour of searching, we were about to give up.

I woke up to my name being called softly by a beautiful voice. I blinked, then slowly opened my eyes. When I looked up, I saw Edward staring at me. Then I knew something was wrong. Where was the steady rhythm of Andres cantering below me? Then I realized that Edward was holding me like a baby again, and we were standing next to Andres on an empty cobblestone street.

"Is she awake?" A women's voice said this. I started, then looked around. There was a women, probably only a few year's older than me-I was extremely close to womanhood-stood a few feet from Edward, staring at me in concern.

I looked at Edward questioningly. "I'll explain later. All I'll say now is she has an extra room she's willing to share." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, and then nodded encouragingly at the woman, who was staring at us in confusion.

"We are not supposed to be out on the streets at this time, so we can have our introductions once we get back to my house." She took off, leading Andres, and Edward followed close behind her, still carrying me.

We turned right, left, right, right again, left, then finally stopped in front of a small, but cozy looking house. The woman gestured for us to wait, and she led Andres around the house, and to somewhere in the back.

Once she got back and we went inside, I said, "Wow, people could easily get lost on those streets. The woman nodded once, then gestured to the small round table, and we all sat down. Edward helped me into a seat. He then pulled a chair close to me and he sat down.

I was so short that my feet didn't even touch the floor, and the chairs weren't much taller than I was used to. The woman lit a lamp, then sat down in her own chair. For the first time I noticed that she was tall with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was extremely slender, like me, but she was a lot more…curvy.

"My name is Sophie." Her voice was a little louder than it was outside, but it was still quiet and soft. "She's almost as quiet as you." Edward whispered in my ear. I smacked him on the arm. Sophie looked confused for a second, then seemed to shrug it off.

"I am Edward, and this is my best friend Victoria." I smiled when he said my name, but that was it. Sophie smiled in return, and a variety of emotions played across her face: joy, confusion, regret, and then finally anger.

"Are you okay?" I asked, truly concerned. She nodded. "I am so sorry, I thought you guys were a couple at first. I only have one extra room. You can use mine if you want."

Edward shook his head quickly. "No, as long as it's okay with Victoria, we can share a room, it's no problem." I nodded my head quickly. I didn't mind sharing a room with my "brother". It's not like anything would happen. We just didn't like each other that way.

"Are you sure? It's most improper, and I don't mind sleeping out here." It was my turn to shake my head.

"He's like my brother, nothing will happen, and we'll be fine. We don't want to kick you out of your bed." Sophie looked torn. She finally said "If you're absolutely sure…"

"We are." Edward interrupted. "Well," Sophie said, "If that's it, then it's time to get to bed. Here, I'll show you where your room is." Edward picked carefully picked me up, and Sophie led up down a short hall that only had three doors.

"This is the bathroom, this is my room, and this is where you'll be sleeping." A though suddenly struck me. "Does anyone else live here?" Sophie suddenly looked sad, and I instantly regretted asking.

"No, my husband died in the war, but I hate my parents, and there is no way I am moving back in with them, and my husband left me enough money that I don't have to." Sophie said quickly. "Edward, do you think I could borrow Victoria for just a second?" Edward nodded. "Is there a reason you always carry her?"

Edward pointed to my feet and said "Through a certain chain of events, her feet were torn up, and she cannot walk at all, much less stand." Sophie looked embarrassed. "Could you carry her to my room then?" Edward nodded, and Sophie ran ahead and opened the door into her room and lit a lamp.

"Just set her on the bed." She said and ran around the bed to light the other lamp. Edward obliged, and said, "I'll be right outside the door. Just get me when you're done."

Once the door was shut, Sophie immediately started digging through a dresser, until she found a nightgown. "This might be a little long, but it will work." She helped me change, and indeed, it was way too long, but it worked. "When you get up in the morning I'll get you another dress, and I'll wash yours."

I didn't want to agree, but I knew Sophie would insist, so I just smiled and said "Thank you so much. You are so kind." Sophie just smiled and went to the door. "Edward, she's ready." Edward walked in and silently picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. "Goodnight, Sophie." I said quietly.

We went into the dark room, then Edward sat me on the bed. I scooted over so I was next to the wall. Edward kicked off his shoes, then climbed into the bed next to me. The blankets were thin, so I laid next to Edward, my head on his chest. It was comforting, like with my dad before my mom died.

Edward started singing softly to help me sleep, and I fell asleep to the soft sound of his beautiful voice singing a quiet lullaby.

**This took forever to write. It was more of a filler chapter, but it was fun to write all the same. I _really_ want some more reviews though. To make it clear, again, _all feelings between Edward and Victoria are brotherly/sisterly_. Just wanted to make that clear. Now just press that little lavender button down there, and say something nice, and it magically makes the next chapter come faster.**


	3. Alice

**Third chapter. Finally. Okay, I finally am getting closer to my fluff! By the way, I'm really getting tired of disclaimers, so I'm just gonna say it now, and I'm not gonna say it again for a few chapters: **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, but Andres and Sophie do belong to me. Yippee, I finally get some characters. That should hold you for a while. Ergh, I really didn't want to work on this right now, so you guys owe me big time. I'll take it in reviews please ) By the way, this takes place in 1917. You'll find out why I say this in one of the next few chapters.**

Chapter 3-Alice

When I woke up, Edward was still asleep. Typical. As far as I knew, Edward had always slept in longer than was proper. I laid there for a while, than crawled over Edward and reached down to grab Edward's bag, which was sitting right next to the bed. As I expected, there was a book. Edward loved books so much that I wasn't surprised that he had thought to back one. I ignored the title and started reading since I couldn't walk.

After a little while, I heard a loud "ACH!" I jumped and looked at Edward, and saw him sitting there, laughing at me! "Ugh, I hate you." I mumbled, and smacked him on the arm. "Ow, that hurt!" But I knew Edward was kidding. I wasn't strong enough to hurt him in anyway. "Baby." I muttered under my breath.

Then in a louder voice, I asked "Are we staying here another night?" Edward smiled. "Yeah, we're going to wait until you're feet are better. That'll probably be another week. But thank goodness I'm a good carpenter. I'm going to make a new bed while you and Sophie go shopping. If I make a simple one, it should be done late tonight." I nodded. "She'll take you around on Andres.

"So, you want to go to the kitchen now?" He asked when my stomach started growling. I felt heat crawling up my face, knowing right now I was probably tomato red.

When we got into the kitchen, Sophie was there making eggs. "Morning guys." She smiled, "I'm fixing breakfast right now. Why don't you go sit down." We sat down in the same chairs as last night. I talked to Sophie about random things while she fixed the eggs. Edward just listened in, and occasionally laughed.

After we had eaten, which by the way, the eggs were delicious, Edward said goodbye and hurried off behind the house to start working on the bed. Sophie smiled and said, "I'll be right back." She down the hallway and came out with my dress, minus all the dirt stains from traveling. Since there was no windows in the kitchen, she helped me change there. Then she said "Wait a second." And walked out the back door. A few minutes later, she came in the front door and said "Andres is all ready, but I'm going to have to carry you to him because Edward is so _involved_ with his bed-making." We started giggling, and it took us a minute to regain the proper composure.

Sophie turned around and had me climb up on her back. I knew she was struggling, but she quickly had me outside and on Andres. She hopped on behind me, and we rode around town.

The first place that we stopped at was a tiny shop that I had delicate dresses in the windows, showing off their best. "Hey Sophie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath "I don't have any money." To my surprise, Sophie started laughing.

"Yes, Edward told me about that last night after you went to bed. He's going to help out around the house in return for me buying you some stuff."

I nodded slowly. I guessed that it was okay, but it wasn't fair that Edward had to do the work just because I couldn't. But I knew Edward would never change his mind, so I was stuck.

"Well, you stay here for a second." Sophie jumped off Andres walked into the store. She came out a minute later with a tall man with blonde hair that hung in his eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He held out his arms and said, "May I?" His voice was deep and kind. I nodded, and he picked me up as Edward often did, and he carried my into the shop.

Once we were inside, and Sophie and I were sitting in some small wooden chairs by the door, the man said, "Heelo, my name is Joseph." His voice was thick with a French accent. I didn't know how I missed that before. "How may I 'elp vou?"

"Hello, my name is Sophie and this is my friend Victoria, and we need to get her some dresses." Sophie was bouncing in her seat-which I had never thought I would _ever_ see- and it became clear to me how very much she liked shopping. I could tell that this would take forever.

"Okay, leet me get my wife." Joseph jogged to the back of the shop, and through a large curtain. A minute later, a very pretty woman with raven-black hair who had a soft smile on her face walked slowly into the room.

The next two hours were extremely long. Sophie insisted on me trying on nearly every dress in the shop, and finally, we left the store with ten new dresses. We rode back to the house and dropped off the clothes. Edward decided that we should go get lunch at a tavern, and he walked while we rode Andres to a small tavern. Sophie said the food there was delicious.

Edward and I sat across from each other, and Sophie sat between us. While Edward dug into his meal, I noticed that Sophie just picked at her food. I decided to ask her what's wrong later.

Edward walked home while Sophie took me to go get shoes. About halfway to the shoe store, I asked, "Sophie, is something wrong?"

Sophie bit her lip, then took a deep breath, "No, well, actually yes. The reason I hate my parents is because they sent my younger sister, Mary Alice to an insane asylum. She had visions of the future, and they thought she was crazy! I knew they were real visions, and know I'm not allowed to see her ever again! My younger sister Cynthia was devastated, we loved her so much. Alice was so sweet, but she loved to shop, a lot more than I do. Now she can never shop again. I swear she wasn't crazy! She wouldn't _want_ to go to that…that…place." By now, Sophie was close to tears.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "I am so sorry." I muttered. "No, no, it's not your fault. I haven't talked to my parent's though since I moved out." Sophie said quietly, "And I never will again."

"Please don't tell Edward I acted like this." I knew Edward wouldn't care, but I nodded anyway. I had a wild guess that Sophie liked him.

We got to the store, and since Sophie had the exact same foot size as me, she tried on the shoes instead.

When we were done shopping, we went home and Sophie fixed dinner while Edward questioned me about my day. I made sure not to mention Sophie's…outburst, for lack of a better word.

Edward had his bed done, and he slept on that one. Apparently he had gone out and gotten a mattress while we were out. I slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from the day of shopping.

**Yes, Alice has another sister. I needed an older sister for this, so let's just say there is no record of Sophie ever being Alice's sister because Sophie formally removed herself from all family records. Thank sudden inspiration for the Sophie shopping addict. I'll update sooner this time if you guys review more. I will not update until I get at least ten reviews.**


	4. James

**Oh my gosh, guys, I am _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long. Feel free to kill me, but you might want to wait until I finish writing the story, or killing me would really have no benefit at all. Now, hear is the part we all (aka me) have been waiting for. And I've noticed that Sophie has a brighter personality now then when she was first introduced to the story, but that's just because it was late at night and she was worried. She wasn't a typical or "proper" woman of that time, and just imagine Alice,-except for the exact opposite look, long, curly blonde hair, tall, but also very thin-and you have Sophie. And you will notice on Twilight Lexicon that both Edward and Alice were born in 1901, so Sophie would be slightly older than Edward and Victoria.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Twilight. Okay guys, seriously, I _don't_ own Twilight, and I never will.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4- Meeting James

The rest of the week went by extremely fast. My feet were getting much better, and when I walked now, there was only a tiny bit of stinging. Whenever Sophie took me somewhere, I was always able to walk to and from Andres.

It turned out that Sophie loved shopping a lot more than I thought possible. Every time that someone-including Sophie- said shop, Sophie started bouncing and if she didn't get to buy at least two things, got more and more agitated until she started yelling at you for breathing too loud. Edward and I quickly learned either not say the "s" word or be prepared to go shopping.

Two day before we were to leave, Sophie decided she wanted to go on a girl only shopping trip. We went around all day, shopping for shoes, dresses, and jewelry. I had never gotten to shop very much, so whenever it was just me and Sophie, I always enjoyed it immensely **(a/n unlike a certain _Bella_ we know)**. At lunch time, we decided to go to a tavern for lunch.

We both sat at the bar, a very smoky place, the smell of stale bear hanging heavy and thick in the air. We ordered, and our meal was quickly brought to us. We ate slowly, savoring the meal, letting the delicious meat's juicy flavor seep into our tongues, the aroma filling our nostrils

Once we were finished with our meal, Sophie decided to go wash up first-we always did it this way, one person would wait, saving the other's spot, then we'd trade off, so we could sit and talk for a little while-and I sat there waiting alone, drumming my fingers on the countertop. I started humming a song that Edward loved to sing when a man, probably about my age, walked up and sat next to me. He was very slim, not muscular at all. He was very ugly, but his eyes were kind, unlike most boys my age who looked at me only with lust.

"Are you here alone?" He asked. I shook my head, not really wanting to talk to this stranger, but not wanting to be rude. "Hello, my name's James. What's yours?" It must have been his eyes, deep and kind, that made me speak.

"I'm Victoria." I said, not working enough courage to much louder than a whisper. James smiled at my quiet reply, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I glanced at James, and he was staring at me. I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor, and I felt fingers of warmth crawl up my cheeks. I heard James laugh, and I started blushing even more.

"So is that someone that's here with you your fiancée, or boyfriend or anything like that." It was my turn to laugh. "I don't think that _Sophie_ is my boyfriend. And for that matter, she's not my girlfriend either. Nah, I don't have a boyfriend or fiancée."

James could have passed for a bright red tomato at that moment. Then he caught his reflection on one of my empty glasses and burst out laughing. I glanced at the restroom door and saw Sophie bouncing over, probably excited about the shopping soon to happen. What surprised me was when she sat down on the other side of me, her smile stayed in place.

"Hi, I'm Sophie." She held her arm out around me and shook hands with James. Her usually quiet voice was much louder now. She must have just liked meeting new people. "I'll be right back." I went to wash up, and I was much quicker than Sophie. When I got back, Sophie was in deep discussion with James. "…Leaving soon. You have to co… Oh, hi Vi." She quickly cut off as soon as she saw me, using the nickname she always used. "I'll be right back, I have to go get something." As soon as she thought I wasn't looking, Sophie's all-too-innocent features turned into a wide, plotting grin and she ran off.

I decided to try and figure out why Sophie was acting so weird later, and turned to face James. His expressions were twisted, foreign and unreadable. He took a deep breath, and a second later, he was kissing me. It started as a quick peck, but when he tried to pull away, I deepened the kiss. I was acting completely on what my instincts were telling me to do. We pulled away, gasping slightly for air. James ugly face turned beautiful in my eyes, his large nose and tiny lips perfect, his hair shining in the dim light. He leaned in and whispered "'Bye" in my ear, and he was gone.

We finished shopping, but all I thought about was James. Had he truly liked me? I could tell, just by looking in his eyes, that he was kind and caring. I liked him for that, and truly didn't care about what he looked like.

When we got back to Sophie's house, Edward was nowhere to be seen, and Sophie dragged me off to her bathroom. She pulled out of a bag all sorts of lipsticks, blush, eyeliner, hair brushes, clips, hair spray, and other things out of a bag that I hadn't seen before. She had probably gotten them when I wasn't paying attention after lunch.

Sophie turned back to me, and there was an evil glint in her eyes, and a wide, ecstatic grin from ear to ear. I gulped: this wasn't going to be good.

**Okay, this is kind of short, and it didn't turn out how I originally wanted it, but I like it. And Sophie is going all Alice on us too ) James is like Victoria though: he started out really nice, then turned evil. _I_ even thought James would like Sophie. I will post Sophie's thoughts on my collection of one shots, For Everyone With AACIBD once I get around to it. Review more and you get the next chapter sooner.**


	5. Getting Ready

**This is a super short chapter, only half a page on word, but it's just a filler chapter. I'll make sure to get a really long chapter for you guys soon.**

**The last chapter seemed kind of rushed, everything going way to fast. That is just because I wanted to give the feeling of James liking Victoria at first sight, then kissing her, and suddenly, BAM, Victoria's in love. Victoria was just so shocked that all she could think about was James. But she _is _in love.**

**And Sophie is a _glorified_ Alice, meaning she is even worse!**

**Disclaimer: These get so tiresome, so this is the last time I'm going to say it for the rest of the story: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON or anything related to them. I am not earning any money from this story. I don't own the early 1900's , but I do own Andres and Sophie!**

When we had gotten home, it was about 3 o'clock, and the sun was high up in the sky. I spent what seemed like forever sitting on the hard wood chair Sophie had dragged into the bathroom. I spent the time day dreaming of James, only vaguely aware of the tugging, prodding, poking, and dabbing.

My daydreams were only interrupted by Sophie suddenly grabbing my hand and yanking me into her room. I was barely aware of anything, and a few minutes later, I found myself standing in front of someone. The girl standing in front of me was a stranger. Her hair was bright red, like mine, but it was soft and curly, part of it up, the rest hanging down her bare back. She had soft, natural colored makeup on. And her dress was beautiful. It was white lace, with a large white ribbon around the waist, with layers of blue lace flowing down to the ankles. The back of the dress only came a third of the way up her back. The sleeves were long and flared out starting right above the elbow. The material was soft and clung to the skin. The girl in was obviously soft and elegant, refined and kind. It wasn't until I backed up in shock, that I realized that there was a frame surrounding her, and then, I realized, it was me. I turned, and threw my arms around Sophie.

"Thank you." was all I could utter through my shock. I backed up and stared at Sophie. Her makeup was a little heavier than mine. Her soft blonde hair was curly, too, but it was left down. She had a long, flowing green dress that wrapped around her waist. Rhinestones decorated the skirt in a floral pattern. She was even prettier than she had made me.

That's when I noticed Edward standing in the doorway, his mouth opening and closing in shock. He was wonderful, too. He was in a black suit, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. He looked even more handsome than usual. I grinned. "You look semi-handsome…for once." Sophie doubled over laughing. I glanced at Edward, and he was sticking his tongue out at me. Soon Sophie and I were rolling around laughing on the floor, even Edward chuckling softly.


	6. So sorry

I'm so sorry for anyone who has actually read this story, but I'm killing it. I just can't think of anything to do with it. I'm out of inspiration.

Of course though, I have a story in mind. My total love of Jasper has kicked in, and I think it's time to tell his story.

Again, I'm really sorry.


	7. Notice

Okay, frankly, I'm completely sick of Twilight, and I want NOTHING to do with it. Sorry. I'm done.


End file.
